Family
by RustyAce
Summary: Marco has never been so glad to be out of the doctor's office after that. ...Except for the next time they visited and the same doctor grinned and asked him a question that sent him into a sputtering fit. / Written for weeklystarcoprompts on Tumblr. Established Starco.


**A/N:** I swear, Tumblr gives me so many ideas for Starco stories. It's too bad I'm too busy to write all of them.

...Anyway, this was written for weeklystarcoprompts on Tumblr! Each week they come up with a prompt, and this week's theme is _family_.

I never was/is/plan to be pregnant, so I apologize if I got any details wrong, since I had to write the first thing that came into my head. I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own SVTFOE.

* * *

Marco let out a nervous sigh, leg shaking unconsciously.

Doctor's offices weren't his favorite place to be, his numerous visits over broken bones being a testament to that. Granted, the offices were always nice, tidy and clean. That was always a bonus while visiting. However, the long wait between meeting the nurse and doctor was always nerve-racking, and usually triggered a slight feeling of claustrophobia in the tiny room.

Marco shivered at the thought of the room tightening around him. A small squeeze of his hand washed the feeling away, and he sent a small smile of gratitude towards Star.

A light tapping at the door alerted them to the doctor coming in. Both Marco and Star sat up straight, their hands clasped tightly together.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz," the doctor said, waving her clipboard in the air, "I have your test results right here."

The doctor made a show of reading the results, nodding and humming as she got to certain parts. Star was practically jumping out of her seat, eager to know the answer to her question. The doctor glanced up, smiling at Star's enthusiasm and Marco's obvious nervousness, and handed the clipboard over to them.

"Congratulations."

Star barely had the clipboard in her hand a second as she flung it away, letting out a whoop of joy.

"Marco! Marco, we're having a kid!" Star exclaimed, using her free hand to shake his shoulder.

Marco let out a laugh, lips stretching into a wide grin. He would've moved in to kiss her if it wasn't for the fact that Star was now waving her free hand around in excitement with a force Marco knew would knock him out. Well, that and he still wasn't comfortable kissing her in front of other people, let alone the doctor.

After recovering the clipboard and waiting for Star to calm down, the doctor cleared her throat.

"Now, before I send you on your way, is there any questions you two might have?"

The two glanced at each other, Star biting her lip in lieu of her wand. All the excitement of learning they were going to have a kid seemed to wipe their memory of any questions they prepared. Well, that Marco prepared.

Marco brought a hand to his chin in thought. He knew that his parents could answer most of his questions. Star's parents could help too, since he had no idea how Mewmans reacted to being with child, considering puberty and Mewberty was totally different. Perhaps he could—

"Can we still have sex?" Star blurted out.

"S-star!" Marco cried out, face turning red. He would have bolted out of his seat if Star didn't have a vice-like grip on his hand.

"What? I like having sex with you," Star frowned, cocking her head. "Don't you?"

"O-of course!" he stuttered, glancing back and forth between a chuckling doctor and his wife. "Of course I do!"

"Then I want to know," Star replied, nodding at the doctor as Marco hid his face in her hair, groaning.

"Unless there's complications, I see no reason you could have sex for now," the doctor answered. "Any more questions?"

After receiving a shake of the head from Star and a muffled, "no," from Marco, the doctor let them go with a couple of pamphlets.

Marco has never been so glad to be out of the doctor's office after that. ...Except for the next time they visited and the same doctor grinned and asked him a question that sent him into a sputtering fit.

"So how was the celebratory sex?"


End file.
